


A Season of Love: Series 1

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Summer is turning to fall and love is in the air. Sam and Y/N have been in a relationship for about a year, but relationships and hunting don't always mix. Sam has never experienced the apple pie life while being a hunter but Y/N has. Now, she's making it her mission to show Sam that being a hunter and having the apple pie life isn't impossible.





	1. Skyline Drive

Trees whizzed by as the Impala cruised across the mountain, through Shenandoah National Park. Surprisingly, Dean had given you the keys to the Impala, allowing you to drive around the park with Sam, while he and his girlfriend, Raven, hiked the Appalachian Trail. Although, you supposed it wasn't too much of a surprise he'd given you the keys instead of Sam. The national park was a place you’d been to several times as a kid so you knew it better than Sam. Hell, this was Sam’s first time.

While growing up you never actually called it the Shenandoah National Park. Skyline Drive was the name of the road that cut through the park, but natives like yourself didn't care. To those to lived in Shenandoah Valley, the whole park was Skyline Drive unless they were referring to a specific spot.

The road allowed people to take in the beauty before them without having to leave their car. It was scattered with lay-bys alongside the stretch, allowing people to pull over and really take in the sights.

It was early October. The air was cooling and the leaves were finally changing from green to hues of red, yellow, orange, and brown. The windows of the Impala were rolled down, allowing the crisp mountain air to fill your lungs. You glanced over to Sam with a smile tugging at your lips. The awe in his eyes as he watched the scenery roll by made this entire trip worth it. You had known he’d love it up here, it was the perfect place to take a much-needed break from hunting. It was your goal to finally show Sam that having a normal life while being a hunter was actually possible.

“You like?” You asked, your smile widening.

“Love is the word I would use, but yes.” Sam turned to look at you, happiness written on his face. A warmth spread through your chest.

Seeing Sam happy was all you needed in life.

You pulled off to one of the lay-bys and turned off Baby’s engine. Reaching into the backseat, you grabbed your camera and placed the strap around your neck. You opened the car door and stepped out, your shoes crunching softly into the gravel. You looked down the mountainside for a moment before realizing Sam hadn’t followed you. You turned around to see Sam staring at you with a somewhat confused look on his face.

“You comin’ or what, Winchester?” You asked, eagerly. Sam laughed then and stepped out of the Impala. You turned back around, looking down over the ridge. Sighing, you looked toward the town you grew up near. Really, only one building was visible but it was a building you despised.

You felt Sam wrap his arms around you, then place a light kiss on your neck. Falling back into Sam’s comforting embrace, you nestled into his chest. His arms engulfed you as you reached up to stroke your hands over the sleeves of his shirt. You let out a small chuckle as Sam leaned down to place his chin on your head to take in the view. It always made you laugh that he had to crouch to even reach your head in the first place.

“See that building down there,” you said, pointing to the structure below. “That was where I went to middle school. As a kid when my mom and dad would bring me up here, my mom would always point it out. It was crazy to me at the time that I could actually see my school from Skyline Drive.” It still seemed surreal that you were able to see something as trivial as your middle school from a place as beautiful as the Shenandoah National Park.

You turned around in Sam’s arms, craning your neck to look up and see, his hazel eyes gazing into yours. His large hand moved to your cheek and pulled you into a soft kiss. You could have stayed in that moment forever, with Sam’s calloused fingers stroking against the soft skin of your cheek and your hands curled into his hair. He all too soon pulled away, leaving you with a pout that quickly turned into a grin as a thought washed over you.

“What?”

“I just thought of somewhere else we need to go!”

“Where?”

“C’mon, Winchester, I’m showin’ ya!” You grabbed his hand, tugging him to back to the car.

Sam followed behind you, a smile forming on his lips as he watched your excitement grow. He couldn’t help but shake his head facetiously at your actions, causing you to laugh.

Pulling off the road again once more you stepped out of Baby, Sam hot on your heels this time. Lifting your camera that hung around your neck, you flipped popped off the lens cap and turned it on. You lifted the camera to your eye, pausing for a moment until the beautiful scene of clouds and trees before you came into focus, then snapped a photo.

When you looked back to Sam, he was sitting on a rock gazing out over the land. Taking a seat beside him you grasped his hand. You leaned your head on his shoulder and ran your fingers across the soft flannel of his shirt. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing. Everything. I’m glad you brought me here, Y/N. It’s nice to step away, ya know? Just… take a second and enjoy life.”

“Good, that’s what I wanted out of all of this. I wanted you to finally see that you can have a life and still be a hunter.” Sam nodded at your words as a hopeful smile washed over his face. You leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheek, and causing his smile to grow. “And right where we're sitting is just a piece of another memory.” Sam shifted his attention to you, his eyes taking in your every movement as he waited for you to continue. “One time, my mom dragged me up here so she could take pictures of me. It was summer then, it’s fall now so it doesn’t look the same. Anyway,” you shook your head to get your thoughts back on track. “I sat on this rock, kneeling with my legs under me and I lifted my folded hands to my face as if I was praying to god. My mom loved it and took this photo,” you gently pulled a photo out of your pocket and handed it to Sam.

Sam took the photo from your hand and you continued talking. Although, rambling was more like it. “When my mom got done, she asked me either what I was doing or what my pose was? I honestly can’t remember but I remember telling her I was a praying angel. I’m definitely no angel though.”

“Yes, you are. You’re my angel.” Sam said softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

You closed your eyes at his gentle touch and smiled. The same warmth of love and happiness you had felt earlier in the day spread through your chest again. Slowly, you leaned in placing a light kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

You stood from the rocks and intertwined your fingers with his. “C’mon, we’re not done yet. One more place I want to show you.”

* * * * *

Taking a seat on the wooden picnic table, you looked around and smiled. “Welcome to Big Meadows, one of my favourite places in the entire park. I remember coming here when I was in elementary school on a field trip. We were doing this scavenger hunt type thing or something and just learning about the park. We mainly were in that sector of trees over there or at least I’m guessing. It’s been so long that I can’t even remember. I just remember loving it and enjoying every second of it.” You rambled, blushing from embarrassment when you saw Sam shaking his head and chuckling. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just cute.”

An angry pout formed on your face, “Am not.”

Sam gave you a look as if to say ‘yes, you are.’

“... shut up,” you said, earning another chuckle from him.

“Alright, c’mon. We have to pick up Dean and Raven.” Sam grasped your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours.

Starting the engine of the classic ‘67 Chevy, you turn the radio on low for a soft background noise, eliminating the silence. Sam leaned back against the leather seat, sliding his hand to rest on your thigh, caressing lightly.

“Thank you for this, Y/N/N. I enjoyed it. It’s a shame that we have to go back to normal though. No more apple pie life.”

“No, it's not,” you assured with a devilish grin.

“Oh?” Sam raised his eyebrows in question.

“The year isn’t over yet, Winchester. You have a _lot_ to learn,” you said.


	2. An Apple Pie Life

“Sammy!” You giggled. Sam was lifting you up on his shoulders as though you weighed nothing at all. Immediately, you protested but your words went unheard because Sam didn’t believe them to be true. Looking down, you couldn’t help but notice the way your thighs settled on his shoulders and uncertainty sat in your stomach. “I am way too fat for this.” You combed your fingers through his hair. 

“No, you’re not. You’re beautiful and I love you.”

“I love you too,” you said affectionately, a smile spreading across your face. It only took a few words for Sam to change your mind. You may have felt bad about him having your weight on his shoulders, but Sam’s sweet words melted that feeling away. 

Reaching up, you plucked an apple off the nearest branch and handed it down to Sam, who put it in the basket that sat on the ground. Before picking the next red, plump apple you glanced around, taking in the beautiful view of the orchard. The chatter of families walking around with children filled the air. The sun rays were shining through the trees, beautifully. Something you wish you could have captured on camera.

“Babe?” Sam said, grabbing your attention. 

“Yeah?” You replied, handing him another apple.

“You want to get a caramel apple once we get done here?” Sam asked, knowing your love for fall treats.

“Yes!” You said excitedly, but immediately your thoughts flashed to your weight again. Sam had no problem with your weight, he loved you no matter what and thought you were perfect in every way imaginable. You tried to push Sam's positive affirmations and words of love to center stage, letting them push out the negative self-image that had been haunting you for years

Sighing through your nose, you started humming. Letting the sound of music distract you from the thoughts in your head. Finally relaxing, you finished filling the basket with apples in no time.

Before heading back to your car, Sam grabbed you a caramel apple for the ride home.

* * * * *

Slamming Sam’s laptop closed, you stole it from Sam and ran to your room. “What the hell, Y/N?”

“We have done nothing but work on a case for the last few days. Now that it’s over I think it’s time we do something other than look for a new one. Please?” You looked up at Sam as he entered your room, giving him a pout and puppy dog eyes he couldn’t refuse.

“Alright,” Sam let out a laugh. “What do you have in mind?”

“Yay!” You squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. “We are going to bake apple pie! You cannot have fall season without apple pie!” Squealing again, you dashed to the kitchen, your boots pounding against the floor.

Sam entered the kitchen moments later, a surprised “woah” escaping his lips. The table was arranged so all ingredients and supplies necessary for baking apple pie were visible. “How’d you know I’d agree to this?”

“Oh I didn’t,” you placed your premeasured ingredients: flour, water, butter, salt, and vegetable shortening, into a bowl. “I went ahead and measured everything out and got set up because with or without you, babe, I was going to bake pie.”

Sam took a seat at the table, taking an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it.

“Hey! No eating in my kitchen. Those apples are for the pie, not you,” you laughed, trading your pastry blender for your hands, kneading the mixture into a dough.

Standing up, Sam laughed and walked around the table to kiss your cheek. The scent of apple on his breath surrounding you.

Once the dough was placed in the fridge to chill, Sam lifted you up on the kitchen counter, his calloused hands touching the soft skin on your waist. Sam’s eyes filled with lust before he kissed you. You lifted your hand, combing your fingers through his soft hair. Melting under his touch, all previous thoughts fled your mind, replaced with only Sam as he kissed you harder. Melting into his lips, your body hummed with desire at what exactly he could do to you. 

In the background a timer went off, bringing your attention back to the pie. Breaking away from Sam, you placed your hands on his chest, pushing him away a bit. “Alright, ya big moose, I need help preparing the rest of this pie to go in the oven.” You hopped off the counter and handed Sam the bag of apples. “Peel them, slice them, then squeeze lemon juice over them. I’ll handle the rest.”

Falling into a silence, you and Sam prepared the apple pie filling and finished making the pie. Eventually popping it into the oven.

“You know,” you said, interrupting the silence, a smile tugging at your lips. “We should tell Dean to take Raven to the apple orchard. It would totally get him some brownie points and it’s so cute and romantic for fall!” You spun around to look at Sam, a bright smile plastered on your face.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Sure,” he said in a sassy tone, “because he’s such a romantic.”

“I mean, if you don’t think he’s good enough I could always go out with Dean and teach him how to be romantic.” A smirk spread across your face with a playful gleam in your eyes, knowing damn well it would make Sam jealous.

Sam clenched his jaw, turning his head to stare at the clock on the wall rather than your eyes. “Mmhmm.” Was his only response.

“C’mon, Sam,” you rolled your eyes, the same smile on your lips. “You know I love you and only you."

  
Sam remained silent causing you to sigh. You exited the room and returned a few moments later with a two-step step ladder. Sam didn’t notice as you placed it in front of him. With a pout, you climbed up to the second step, you were now taller than Sam. You placed a kiss on his cheek finally snapping his attention to you and the step ladder.

You giggled when he made eye contact with you which sparked Sam to laugh too. “You’re too cute.” Sam kissed you lightly, his hand finding its way to your hair.

“I smell pie! Where’s the pi- Hey! No PDA in the kitchen!”

Sam broke the kiss and turned toward the doorway. “Really, Dean?”   
  
“What?”

“You ruined the moment.”

Before Dean could reply, you hopped off the step ladder to check the pie in the oven. “You know, Dean, you should take Raven to the apple orchard. It’s the perfect fall date. Super cute and romantic.”

“Romantic? Oh no. You know I don’t do chick flick moments, Y/N.” Dean took a seat at the table as you pulled the pie out of the oven, the delicious smell engulfing the air.

“So? It’ll earn you some brownie points with her. If I know my cousin as well as I think I do, then I know for a fact she  _ loves  _ when a guy does something sweet and romantic. She is the definition of a girl from a Hallmark Christmas movie.”

“You should do it, Dean,” Sam agreed.

“What do you know about dates?” 

“Who’s the one who’s had a successful relationship that’s lasted longer than twenty-four hours?”

Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. “Alright alright. I’ll take her apple picking.” Dean eyed the fresh apple pie on the table. “Does this mean I can have pie now?”

“Yes, Dean. You can have pie,” you laughed.


	3. Pumpkins and Pumpkin Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so much shorter, guys. I had major writer's block with this one. Next chapter (or one-shot since really this is a series of one-shots when you think about it) will be longer, I promise.

Stepping through the front door and down the stairs, you made your way into the bunker’s kitchen. Sam and Dean released the pumpkins onto the table. Before you and Raven had left to meet up with Sam and Dean, Raven had left out the pumpkin carving kits, which the boys were now eyeing carefully.

You walked over to the cabinets and started rummaging around. 

“What is this?” Dean asked, but you had no idea what he was talking about because you were too busy fishing through the cabinets to look over your shoulder. Thankfully, you didn’t need to, Raven answered for you.

“It’s a pumpkin carving kit, De! We’re going to carve pumpkins while Y/N makes pie!”

“More pie? Y/N/N, we just made several pies last week. Why do we need another?” Sam questioned and you turned around to meet his gaze, your jaw dropping in mock offense.

“You can never have enough pie, Sam.”

“Now you sound like Dean, babe,” he chuckled softly 

“I’m with Y/N, we can never have enough pie.” Dean smiled before turning to Raven. “Sweetheart, I like your excitement and all but uh, Sam and I have never carved pumpkins before in our lives. The only carving we’ve ever done has been on monsters.”

A laugh escaped you and from the corner of your eye, you could see Sam’s face softening. “While that may be true,” you said through your giggles, “it’s never too late to learn.”

“I think I’d rather help you bake a pie than carve pumpkins,” Sam gave you a sweet smile, but you could see the mischief in his eyes.

“Works for me,” you exclaimed. Knowing the look in his eyes you turned around, waiting for him to walk up behind you. 

“I don’t trust him baking pie.” You heard Dean say as Sam walked up behind you, pressing a kiss to your neck **.**

“Why not?” You asked, glancing up at Sam to find him smiling down at you. He glanced over to make sure Dean wasn’t looking before he placed a tender kiss to your lips. 

“Because Sam doesn’t know how to bake a pie! Plus, he only eats rabbit food!” 

That sparked another laugh out of you. “Dean, it’ll be fine. I’m doing most of the work. And I literally just made like… four pies last week with his help. You ate those just fine so shut up.” You turned on your Bluetooth speaker and connected your phone. “What do ya say we get some classic rock goin’?” 

“Oooh yes!” Raven squealed. “Music. The smell of pie baking. Pumpkin carving. It all screams fall. I love it!”

Singing and dancing around the kitchen, you fell into a comfortable silence with Sam. An arm wrapped around your waist, making you jump. You turned your head and were met with Sam’s gaze. He pressed a light kiss to your lips before making his way down to your neck.

You melted into Sam’s touch instantly, craning your neck out to give him more access. You let out a small moan and Sam gave you a look saying ‘be quiet.’ 

You bit your lip and your cheeks flushed, remembering that Dean and Raven were seated at the table behind you. Luckily, they were engrossed in their own conversation and hadn’t heard you.

Sam smiled and nipped at the skin. Another small moan left your lips, one that Dean heard.

“Seriously? Get a room.”

You gaze into Sam’s eyes, shaking your head and rolling your eyes with a grin on your face. He gave you a cheeky smile. 

Breaking from Sam’s embrace, you turned to Dean, placing a hand on your hip.

“You’re one to talk after your display in the pumpkin patch earlier. But that works for me. When do you plan on leaving?” You quipped.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, sweetheart,” Dean smirked with satisfaction. 

“Dammit. I was hoping to get rid of ya. Oh well, if you absolutely must stay then you are joining me, Sam, and Raven at the haunted house next week.”

Dean groaned, “When someone says a place is haunted, don’t go in. You know the rules, Y/N.”

“It’s not  _ really  _ haunted, Dean. It’s just a place normal people like to go during October and they pay people to scare them.”

“Rule still applies,” Dean grumbled.

“Sam!” Raven exclaimed, changing the topic. “Why don’t you come over here and let me show you how to carve a pumpkin?”

Sam grumbled unhappily as you pushed him away, telling him to go carve a pumpkin for once in his damn life. 


	4. DarkWood Manor

“Welcome to DarkWood Manor,” you said, parking the car and turning off the engine. The headlights were the only source of light through the dark parking lot.

“You mean we drove all the way from Kansas to Virginia _just_ for a haunted house? I mean I know your goal here was for me and Sam to get a taste normal, but come on... _This_ is considered normal?” Dean grumbled, staring at the haunted house in front of him.

“Well yeah, Dean. We used to come here all the time when we lived at home. I ran out screaming bloody murder every year because I hate jump scares.” You laughed. The idea seemed silly considering you were raised as a hunter. 

Dean said the words just as they crossed your mind, “But you grew up as a hunter.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I was never afraid of anything.” You said, opening the car door and stepping out. “Besides, it’s fun.”

While waiting for the boys and Raven to get out of the car, you walked to the attraction’s ticket booth and bought tickets. Once you were in line, you looked around, watching people run out screaming.  _ And that’ll be me _ , you chuckled softly to yourself. An arm wrapped around your waist. You jumped and shrieked, erupting a deep laugh from the person who had grabbed you.

“Easy, baby, it’s just me,” Sam said quietly. You felt him bring his face down to yours and place a light kiss on your cheek. 

“You know not to walk up on me like that!” You said way louder than you meant to, causing people to look in your direction.

“Jeez,Y/N,” Raven smiled. “You’re a hunter, don’t be so scared.”

“Yeah, tell that to Sam when he learns there are clowns in there.” Raven and Dean laughed at your remark, which sent you into a fit of giggles as you looked up to see Sam’s reaction.  

His face was contorted in terror. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. “Please tell me, you are just joking.” 

“Nope, sorry babe.” You smiled before taking a few steps closer to the entrance.

The fear on Sam’s face was already evident. You looked up at him, a soft smile on your face. “You know, I’d say I’d comfort you and protect you once we get in there but I know I’ll be screaming bloody murder as soon as the first jump scare happens.”

“I’ll have to brave it and protect you then.” 

He took your hand, bravely leading the way just as he said he would, and a few moments later, you were handing over the four tickets, and being guided into Darkwood Manor. The lights were almost non-existent, just enough light to make objects visible. 

It didn’t matter how many times you’d been through Darkwood Manor, each year was a new story, sparking new screams of terror out of even the bravest of hunters.

The sound of a chainsaw echoed from behind Dean, causing a scream out of yourself, him, and Raven.

Sharing a glance with Raven and Sam, the three of you burst out laughing. Dean had screamed like a frightened little girl.

“Aw, Dean,” you said sweetly with a hint of sarcasm, “don’t be scared. We’ll protect you.”

Dean grumbled, moving ahead of you into the next room. Once in the next room, Sam’s breath hitched.  _ Clowns. _

You tightened your grip on his hand. “It’s just a clown. If it bleeds you can kill it. Remember, they’re just actors. They aren’t going to hurt you, babe,” you whispered reassuringly. “And you’re not screaming, which means you’re already doing better than Dean.”

“If it bleeds you can kill it,” Sam repeated quietly, nodding his head. 

You gently tugged Sam into the next room, but stopped in your tracks. Sam's gaze followed your gaze to the floor and you felt him tense against you.

“Devil’s trap.” You and Sam mumbled simultaneously. 

“Son of a bitch.”

You and Sam turned to see Dean and Raven standing beside you. 

“Either someone is messing with symbols that they think mean nothing…”

“Or someone is worried about demons,” you finished Sam’s sentence. 

“You think it could be stupid teenagers like what happened with that Tulpa? Th-” Dean was cut off by the sound of another chainsaw. 

Caught off guard, you and Raven screamed, the sound echoing as you bolted from the room hand in hand, howling in terror the whole way outside.

You leaned against a tree, bent over with your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath. Sharing a glance with Raven you both broke down and giggled. “I called it. Knew we’d, well I, would run out screaming bloody murder,” you snorted. 

A hand landed on your shoulder and you shrieked, earning your assailant a swift kick to the groin. 

“Damn, Y/N, it’s just me!” Sam grunted, clutching his balls as he leaned against the tree. 

You dropped your jaw, lifting a hand to your mouth, and your eyes went wide. “Sam! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! I didn’t know it was you!” _   
_

“It’s okay,” Sam grunted, his face twisted into a grimace of pain, “I know you didn’t mean it.”

Dean grinned and a laugh escaped him. “Awesome reflexes, Y/N/N.”

“Uh, thanks…” You said, an “are you for real right now?” look plastered on your face. 

“Sorry our normal night got turned into a case,” Dean said. 

“No worries,” you beamed. “Our night of fun might now be a case, but next week Raven and I have things planned for Halloween.”


	5. Halloween

Moonlight beamed down against the dark landscape, casting shadows across the land. You and Sam had been making the trek from your old house in Virginia to the nearby cemetery. You shivered, the cold night air kissing your skin. You were regretting the decision to wear only a black dress and black boots. Sam removed his jacket and placed it around your shoulders, and you gratefully accepted it, snuggling into its warmth.

“So what exactly are we doing? A casual romantic date to the cemetery at,” Sam pulled out his phone to check the time, “Nine fifty-seven pm?”

You walked a few more steps before turning around on the railroad tracks. Sam looked even better in the moonlight. How was that even possible? You placed one foot up on the side rail of the tracks, and one hand on your hip. “That’s exactly what we’re doing. Sam, it’s Halloween and we have nothing better to do. Besides, I happen to love the cemetery at night and this doesn’t involve burning a corpse.”

“No, but we will still be surrounded by rotting corpses and I don’t see how that’s very romantic.”

A sweet, melodious, laugh escaped your lips, bringing a loving smile to Sam’s face.

“All the corpses are  _ under _ the ground but when you put it like that, it’s not romantic. But it’s still fun.”

“Well as long as we aren’t raising Samhain,” Sam joked as you placed your other foot up onto the side of the railroad tracks, balancing yourself. 

You started walking again, lifting your arms to help balance on the narrow beam, the train of your black dress billowing from the breeze. 

In the distance, the shrill screams of teenagers pierced the night. A shiver snaked down your spine, raising goosebumps on your skin beneath the warm of Sam’s jacket.

“That can’t be good,” Sam commented on the sounds of the screams.“You okay?” He asked, taking in the way your body shook from the sound.

“Yeah, just caught me off guard is all.” You replied, stepping down off the beam and onto one of the planks. “Besides, it’s nothing to worry about. Just teens at a party. Although I’ll admit, the screams usually don’t sound that terrified.”

Sam grasped your hand, squeezing lightly. “Well, we can either go check it out and make sure no one is… say raising the dead or we can go to the cemetery that you seem so inclined to go to for a romantic date.”

“I don’t think it’s anything to be worried about but we can always go check it out later if we think we should. Hunter instincts and all,” you said, the corner of your mouth tugging upwards. “Come on! Let’s get to that cemetery.”

You released Sam’s hand and broke out into a run. How you managed not to fall, you were unsure. Between the planks of the railroad track, there was gravel, and the boots you were wearing had three-inch heels.

Entering the small-ish cemetery, you and Sam walked into the middle until you reached a gate. The gate squeaked eerily when you pushed it open. 

“Why is the cemetery split into two sections?” 

“I’m surprised you don’t know already, you seem to be a walking, talking encyclopedia yet you can’t figure out why it’s split into two sections?” You chuckled but continued before Sam could make a comment. “This cemetery was started in the late 1800s - early 1900s… before it was acceptable for people of all colors to be buried together. So, over here is all the snobby ass white people and over there is… well, everyone else. Although we’re not here to visit anyone. We’re here because this place is secluded, surrounded by trees and that makes it extra scary. Gets the adrenaline pumpin’, ya know?”

Shrill screams of terror echoed through the night once again.  Sam turned instinctively towards the sounds, concern etched across his face. 

“You want to go check that out, don’t you?” you asked, studying Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam said, as he turned back to you. “I think we should.”

“Well,” you said, pursuing your lips, and looking towards the dark woods where the screams had emanated from, “Let’s go see what that’s all about.” 

You took Sam’s hand as you exited the cemetery, leading him to where the screams seemed to be coming from, though they had stopped for the time being. The air hummed with tension as you both walked further into the dark unknown. Except it wasn’t so dark, the moonlight was shining through the trees and there seemed to be lights flickering among the trees ahead. Sam led you towards them, in the hopes that they led to whoever had been screaming, if they were still alive that is. 

As you both drew closer, Sam came to a sudden stop. He squeezed your hand as if urging you to stay with him. 

“Sam, what’s wrong?” You asked, somewhat unnerved by his sudden stillness. 

“Stay here,” was all he said, squeezing your hand again before letting go. 

He drew his gun and began to walk further into the woods. You hesitated for a second before following him, there was no way he was going without you. 

Suddenly you see what he must have seen. There was a man standing in a clearing straight ahead, eerily illuminated by a crackling fire. He had his back to the pair of you, seemingly unaware of the hunter approaching him.

Sam crept up to the stranger, almost effortlessly. How a 6’4” tall behemoth of a man could sneak through a forest with hardly any light, and not make enough sound to alert everyone in a five-mile radius was beyond you. You followed slowly and cautiously, picking your way over debris, but never letting Sam stray from your attention.

As Sam approached the still figure they moved, turning sharply on one heel to face Sam faster than you thought possible. He was grinning, as Sam came to a stop, his gun beginning to drop, as his shoulders tensed, “Hello, Sam. Good to see you.” 

“Lucifer,” you snarled, taking in the sight of the Devil before you. 

“Y/N, good to see you again, too,” Lucifer said, his cunning smile seeming to widen as he recognizes you. “Don’t you look just ravishing in that dress? But it’s very warrior-like if you ask me.” 

Lucifer broke away from the conversation for a moment. He half turned, glancing at a small group of trees on the outside of the clearing. Your attention turned to the group of teenagers huddled behind the trees. One of them abandoned his friends and took off running, seeing the danger they were all in. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the trees caught fire. The children began to scream and took off, scattering in opposite directions. 

“How and why the hell are you even here?” You asked, your voice laced with ice.

Lucifer turned back to you, his smile uncomfortably warm, “I don’t know ... and I don’t care,” He answered honestly. “You can’t do anything to stop me.”

“That won’t stop us from trying,” Sam stuttered, though he looked furious. 

“You can try and you can fail. Like you always do. Now run along. Don’t let me ruin your little date night,” Lucifer said, smirking. 

“No,” Sam said, sternly. “What are you doing here, Lucifer? What do these kids have anything to do with this?”

Lucifer snorted, fighting back a laugh. He unfurled his wings with a snap, causing you to gasp. His red wings looked ominous in the dim light. He took off, vanishing into the night, leaving you both beyond words. 

Sam recovered first. He reached for his phone, cursing under his breath when he couldn’t find a signal. “We need to get back to the car. I’ve got no signal out here. Are you alright, Y/N?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” You lied, still shaken from having seen Lucifer again. 

“Because we just saw Lucifer, on Halloween, when you want us to be “normal” for once.  It’s okay to be a little freaked out, but we need to find those kids,” Sam said, offering you his hand. You took his hand and the two of you began to walk through the woods, trying to find the railroad and eventually the car. You walked in silence until Sam ran his thumb over the back of your hand and asked, again, “Are you alright, Y/N?”

“Yes, Sam, I’m fine. Really,” you said honestly this time. Sam nodded, but before he could speak, the tender moment was interrupted. A boy appeared out of nowhere, falling more than he ran, as he slid down the nearest embankment. Sam caught him before he fell again.

“Woah, you alright?” He asked the kid, looking him over with concern. The kid was panting, out of breath and terrified, his eyes wild. He had ashy scorch marks across his face, indicating he’d had a close brush with fire. The kid tried to talk but instead turned to cough. 

“Satan. Satan’s here. We summoned Satan,” the kid finally panted. 

“Yeah, yeah we know. We, uh, we ran into him,” Sam said, propping the kid up against a tree. “How did you summon him here?”

“Book. Chad had a book,” The kid said, beginning to calm down. 

“Your friend Chad had a book. Okay. Was it an old looking book?” Sam asked, trying to wrack his mind for a book that might contain a spell to  _ free _ Lucifer and  _ summon _ him topside. How a normal kid got his hands on such a book was for later. 

“Yeah,” The kid swallowed. “He said his Mom was using it as a Halloween decoration. It was just supposed to be a prank! To scare the girls! We didn’t think anything would happen!”

“It’s okay. No one’s in any trouble. Do you know where Chad or the book is?” Sam asked. The kid ducked instinctively when someone began to scream some distance away. “Focus on me. Where is the book?”

“I-I don’t know. I gotta go. I gotta get outta here,” The kid said, trying to jerk away. Sam tightened his grip, if only for a second longer

“We’ll protect you. We’re Hunters. We hunt this sort of thing. If you can tell us where the book is or take us to it, we’ll take care of you, right Y/N?” Sam asked, looking at you to help him reassure the kid. You were looking towards the screams. 

“Yeah, uh huh,” you nodded, lost in thought, although you were still listening to their conversation. 

“What about my friends, man?” The kid asked, following your gaze back into the woods. 

“We’ll take care of whoever we can find. But we need your help to do that, okay? What’s your name?” Sam asked. 

“A-Ashton,” The kid stuttered. Another scream erupted, this time closer. Sam tightened the grip on his gun. 

“Okay, Ash. Is it okay if I call you Ash? Can you help us?” Sam asked. 

“I think so,” Ash replied, looking back the way they’d come frightfully. “We might’ve left it where we summoned him. I don’t know. He laughed and started throwing fire and so we scattered.”

The trio began to walk back the way they’d come, trepidatiously. Another scream tore through the air, further away this time. Sam led the charge, still holding his gun. Not that it would do much good against Lucifer, but it was the thought that counted. 

They hadn’t gotten far, and the silence felt like it was stretching. The fires seemed to be putting themselves out, making it harder to see. A stiff breeze whipped through the woods, causing everyone to shiver. You and Sam both glanced upwards as something larger than what should be out here this time of night, skimmed over the tops of the trees.

“Get ready,” Sam warned, aiming his gun. He held up his hand, alerting you and Ashton to stop. Sam cocked his head, trying to listen to something. It was a minute before you heard it too. The sounds of twigs breaking, like something large, was tearing through the woods diagonal to you. 

“What’s that?” Ash asked, his voice small but fearful. He turned on a flashlight he seemed to have forgotten he had. He shone it into the woods, towards the sound. The sound, whatever it was, getting closer. He panned across the forest, trying to catch its source. That’s when his light locked with two eyes, about a hundred feet away, and gaining fast. Two eyes that glowed in the light, something human eyes were incapable of. 

“Get behind me,” Sam said as if he was capable of taking on whatever was making a beeline right for them. 

“Fuck that!” Ash yelled, dropping his flashlight. He turned and ran, yelling as he did. You hesitated for a moment. You could now hear whatever it was panting. You stepped forward, bent down and picked up the flashlight. When you stepped forward again you took Sam’s hand. You were scared, but you wouldn’t let it show. 

The light began to flicker, making it difficult to make out what was now about fifty feet out. You turned your head to slap the flashlight against your leg, shaking it and hoping to fix it. This trick worked, and the light flashed, nearly blinding you. You turned it towards the thing ... and began to laugh.

The beast tore out of the woods, dodging around the pair of you. Sam pulled his shot, watching the large buck as it raced by, inches in front of him. It was a deer. A deer no doubt unsettled by the flames and screams. You turned to Sam, still laughing away any leftover anxiety. 

“Oh  _ dear _ ,” You said, and cracked yourself up again. You looked at Sam lovingly, as he took a moment, smirking at your joke. “I love you, Sam Winchester.”

“And I love you,” Sam smiled, gazing into your eyes. 

“Come on,” you sighed, taking his hand once again. “Let’s find these kids and get out of here. Lucifer can wait until tomorrow.”


	6. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short but super fluffy! Enjoy :)

You snuggled into Sam’s warmth, looking up at the stars and he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer. 

It was a chilly night, but not too cold… just enough that you were gladly revelling yourself in Sam’s body heat. You both were perched on the hood of the impala, which you took pleasure in laughing about, knowing Dean would kill you both if he knew you were desecrating his baby like that.

Sam was rattling off the names of the constellations but his words were going in one ear and out the other. You were lost in thought of how you got so lucky to be with one of the best guys you’d ever met. 

You sighed contently, loving every moment you spent with him. No hunting, just you and Sam sitting under the stars like a normal couple on a normal date. 

“I love you,” you said, nuzzling into his chest. It was rare that you said the words with no context at all, but this was one of those times, you need to say  _ I love you _ for the sake of saying it

Sam lifted a hand and combed his fingers through your hair. “And I love you."

Both of you sat there in silence, watching the stars. Supposedly there was going to be a meteor shower tonight, which was why you had chosen this open spot and this night for your date. You hadn’t seen a meteor shower since you were a kid, and only then you had seen just a few seconds of it before your parents had dragged you back inside. 

You glanced to the sky, as the first meteor blinked into view. Soon, dozens of bright streaks were soaring through the atmosphere. It was a bittersweet moment to be reminded of when the angels fell from heaven to earth, but it was beautiful.

Shooting stars… They were the stuff of fairy tales, and here you were living your own. You glanced up to see Sam smiling down at you. He pressed a light kiss to your lips before pulling you closer. He rested his chin on your shoulder, his cheek touching yours, and you could feel him smiling.

“You know, my family not only told me to wish on the first star I see at night but to wish upon a shooting star,” you said quietly.

You felt Sam move to look up at the sky before whispering in your ear, “And what are you wishing for?”

“What did you wish for?” You challenged, turning around to face him.

Sam let out a breathy laugh, “You.” 

You bit your lip, smiling then giggled, “Well… I wished for you.”

A giant grin formed on Sam’s face; it was the kind that reached his eyes, the kind that he only got when he was happiest. He leaned in, kissing you again and bringing his hand to rest upon your cheek. “I love you,” he murmured against your lips. 


	7. A Walk and Dancing

You hummed as you walked over the bridge. Sunlight was shining down, glimmering against the water in the river below. The sounds of the rushing river filled your ears. 

“Are you humming Christmas music already?” Sam let out a breathy laugh. 

“Maybe,” you singsonged. A moment later a flash of hurt crossed your face at the thought of Christmas being just over a month away, but you replaced it with a smile.

Something flickered in Sam’s eyes that soon vanished, though you were unsure what.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sam shook his head, smiling. 

_ Fake. That smile is fake. He’s up to something… but what? _

“Come on,” he continued. “Let’s go.”

He held out his hand and you took it. You walked across the bridge hand in hand, admiring the moose beside you.

You glanced up at the trees, sunlight was shining on the leaves and they were a beautiful array of orange, yellow, and red.

“It’s so pretty out here. I love fall.”

“Says the girl who was singing Christmas songs a few minutes ago,” Sam chuckled.

“Hey! I’m a choir kid. Back in high school we got the holiday songs in September or October, so that’s when the Christmas season started. Although they weren’t always Christmas related. We always had at  _ least _ one song that was in a different language.

Those were always my favourite.” You rambled, smiling at the memories you were reminiscing in.

The two of you enjoyed the rest of your walk, interacting with every friendly dog you passed by.

* * * * * 

Christmas music echoed throughout the halls of the bunker. 

“What the?” You muttered in confusion, wondering why there were holiday songs playing. 

You exited your shared bedroom with Sam and walked down the corridor to the library, where you sound Sam standing in the middle of the library. 

“What’s with the music?” You asked.

“Dance with me,” Sam smiled softly, holding out his hand.

You took it and he gently pulled you to his chest as the slow holiday song serenaded the two of you. 

You smiled, resting your free arm around his neck and laying your head on his chest. Sam led you around the room, gracefully matching the tempo of the song. You closed your eyes, humming happily as you danced. Your heart swelled at the thought of how much you loved and cared about the man who held you in his arms.

As the song came to its end, you gazed up into Sam’s hazel eyes and grinned. “Thank you for this,” your voice was just loud enough for him to hear. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. 

“I’d do anything for you, baby,” he said as he quickly spun you in a circle and dipped you as the next song came on, making you erupt into a fit of giggles.


	8. Rainy Days

You knocked softly on Sam’s bedroom door before holding your hands behind your back, rocking excitedly on your heels. 

“Sammy?” You called, your puppy dog eyes already taking effect.

Sam opened the door. “Oh no, what is it?” He asked when he saw your face.

“Can we go play out in the rain? Just for a little bit? We are leaving for a hunt in the morning and I just want to have some fun!” You smiled brightly. 

Sam, trying hard not to smile, gave you his most becoming bitch face. “Really, Y/N? You’re a grown woman,” he teased.

“Please,” you begged, dragging out the word.

Your boyfriend sighed, giving in. “Alright fine.”

“Yes!” You squealed, jumping up and down excitedly before dashing down the hall.

Once outside you looked up to the sky, letting the rain fall upon your face. You giggled as you glanced back at Sam who was taking his time. You rolled your eyes playfully, walking back and grabbing his hand to pull him along.

Your face lit up with joy as you dragged him through the rain. You splashed in puddles just as you did as a child, loving every second of it. You noticed Sam taking in your every movement. He chuckled, watching you twirl around in the rain, having the time of your life. 

“Come on, Sammy. Have fun! Live a little, would ya?” You pouted, kicking at the water in the puddle, sloshing it onto Sam’s jeans. 

Sam grabbed your hand and pulled you to him then wrapped an arm around your waist. 

“I love you,” he brushed his lips against yours. 

He lifted you up, causing you to squeal. You hooked your legs around his hips. You leaned down and pressed your mouth to his in a long, slow kiss. Sam stumbled backward, getting lost in kissing you. He fell to the ground, landing in a puddle and you landed on top of him. Laughter broke out between the two of you as the rain poured from the sky, harder. Your eyes drifted to a nearby mud puddle and a playful smirk appeared on your lips.

“What?” Sam asked, confused by your smirk.

You leaned over, scooping mud into your hand and smearing it across Sam’s cheek.

“Hey!” He laughed, flipping you over so you were beneath him. You giggled, looking up at him. Before you could say anything though, you felt a handful of wet mud slide across your cheek.

Gasping you reached to your sides, slashing the muddy water across Sam’s shirt. In no time, the two of you were rolling around like a couple of pigs, laughing, squealing, and having the most fun you’d had in a while.

“Okay! Okay, truce!” You giggled, laying back and taking a deep breath, your heart pounding and your cheeks aching from your smile. “You win Sammy.” 

Sam smirked, leaning over and leaving a big muddy kiss on your cheek. He hummed, standing up before helping you to your feet. “Why don't we head inside, you're gonna catch a cold if we stay out here much longer.”

You nodded and wrapped your arms around Sam’s waist as you started to walk back inside. “Thank you for this Sam.” You said happily.

“You don’t have to thank me Y/N,” He said, pressing another kiss to the top of your head. “I’d do anything for you.”


	9. Fire and Marshmallows

You settled into the couch as Sam lit the fireplace. You’d just finished up a hunt and had come to your family’s old hunter’s lodge for a quiet, romantic getaway with your boyfriend before being surrounded by family in the upcoming days.

You shifted your gaze to the window and the corners of your mouth tugged upward. Snow was beginning to fall.

As Sam sat down beside you on the couch, you snuggled into his chest, laying your head on his shoulder.

You started to doze off, falling asleep in his arms 

* * * * *

“Y/N/N?” 

You vaguely heard Sam whisper your name and you slowly opened your eyes. 

You glanced up at him, his features illuminated by the dying light of the fire. 

“Yeah?” You replied just loud enough to be heard. 

You stared into each other’s eyes. Sam closed his and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

It was a romantic moment, kissing in the dim cabin with the warmth of the fire and each other.

You pulled away from him, giggling. “I love you.”

He kissed your cheek in response.

“Oh!” You gasped, eyes widening. “Can we roast marshmallows?” You grinned excitedly like a child who was just given candy.

Sam smiled, shaking his head. “Sure.”

You squealed, clapping your hands together happily. Running to the kitchen, you grabbed the marshmallows and the stick to roast them on. You skipped back to the living room and plopped down in front of the fireplace. 

You put a marshmallow on the stick and stuck it into the roaring flames. Sam chuckled and followed suit. Before long the two of you were laughing together as you attempted to eat your sticky treats. 

“Sam! It goes in your mouth, not on your face!” You teased, wiping the marshmallow from his cheek.

Sam placed a sticky kiss on your cheek which made you laugh.

Once you were finished eating the marshmallows, you and Sam curled up on the couch together and watched a Christmas movie. 


	10. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! This ends on a semi-sad note, but it's the perfect lead-in to series 2 which will be coming soon.

The delicious aroma of Thanksgiving dinner filled the air. You sat in the corner of the living room, ignoring all of your family as they interacted. Raven was introducing Sam and Dean to the entire family, and you should have been a part of it. But you weren’t, you couldn’t be, not when the person who made the holidays what they were for you as a kid wasn’t in your house. Hell, you shouldn’t even be at your house, you should be at theirs. But you couldn’t be, not anymore.

“Y/N, come join us!” Your cousin called from the dining room.

You glanced up to meet her gaze and shook your head. Sam looked your way, silently asking if you were okay. Unable to answer, you bowed your head, tears filling your eyes. You sniffled as footsteps approached. You lifted your eyes to see Sam kneeling in front of you.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” your boyfriend’s voice was soft and low. 

“Nothing… well, nothing that should mean anything anyway.” You shook your head, trying to deny your feelings that this mattered.

“Y/N/N, look at me,” he placed a finger under your chin, lifting it so your eyes gazed into his. “It matters. How you feel always matters. What is it?”

“It’s just that… back in May, my great-grandmother died. I know I never told you about it but I just.. I couldn’t talk about it. It’s why I took off for two weeks.” You let out a sob and Sam moved to sit against the wall beside you, pulling you into his lap.

“Baby, you could’ve told me,” he said gently, caressing your back.

“I know…but you never met her and it was just hard to talk about. And now…” you trailed off, looking around the room.

“And now?” He asked, waiting patiently for you to reply.

“And now,” you took a calming breath, “I shouldn’t even be here. I should be at her house… not mine. Ever since I was a kid she made the holidays what they were for me, Sam. Now she’s just gone.” You wiped a stray tear off your face and wrapped your arms around Sam’s neck, needing to feel him and know he was there.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight. “It’ll be okay. I’ll help make the holidays this year special, how about it? I’ve already got something planned anyway.” He turned his head, kissing your cheek. 

“I love you,” you murmured in his ear. 

“I love you too. Now come on, let’s go have dinner and begin the holiday season.” 

You stood up, once Sam was standing he took your hand and led you to the dining room.

“Hey! Nice of you to join us, Y/N/N!” Raven yelled happily. 

“Ha, yeah,” you laughed awkwardly as you sat down at the dinner table. 

Sam gave you a comforting smile as he sat across from you and Dean took his seat to your left. Once everyone was seated, your family said thanks and everyone dug into their meals.

It was a peaceful dinner, talkative like always. To everyone else, nothing seemed wrong in the world, but to you, the world was flipped upside down. But you smiled, knowing Sam would do his best to make the holidays perfect and to make you the happiest girl in the world.


End file.
